


Drinking and some other stuff.

by wheezyboys



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pedro is Peter, Sad, asshole Pedro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyboys/pseuds/wheezyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben knew he was stepping out onto thin ice but he couldn't really react to the situation with getting more details from the boy. "What.. what happened?"<br/>"Fucking young love happened, Benny! Young love is the thing that fucked me with of the cacti sitting on my window sill. And then I drank your bottle of rum, -sorry about that I will buy you another but it was all I could find-, AND HERE WE ARE NOW." Balthazar sighed and ran his hands over his face and through his hair over and over while Ben took in this information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking and some other stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been edited but it's literally two in the morning and I have been writing this for three days. I really needed to get this up! Enjoy my pain!

Mumford and Sons was blaring from the speakers above Balthazar's desk. The boy hummed along with a glass of /something/ in his hand. He downed the rest of his cup and 'woo'd to himself then went back over to his desk to fill the cup back up. Whatever was in this significantly lighter in weight bottle was a light brown and didn't taste half bad.

His flatmates had left about two hours ago. Ben and Freddie to one of Freddie's friends places and Ped-Peter went out to... honestly who the fuck cares about Peter. Not Balthazar. 

A song with more of a dancing feel came on. Balthazar nodded along and jumped onto his bed only spilling a little bit on himself. He smiled and danced around on his bed, sipping his drink every so often. Balthazar usually wasn't one to dance but tonight it was an exception. Or maybe he had just drunk enough forget his own rules. Either way the boy was shimmy-ing to an old 90's boyband song he couldn't remember the name of.

As the music calmed he finished his drink again and headed to the kitchen. He craved something crunchy. Something sweet. Upon looking in the cupboards he realized they had nothing that matched that description, and holy shit we need to go grocery shopping. He picked up a few peaches from the fruit bowl and retreated back.

God he loved peaches. He took a bite of one and took another drink from the bottle on his desk. At this point the glass was no longer necessary. 

When he finished his second peach there was a knock on his bedroom door. 

"Come in!" Balthazar took another swig from the bottle and looked at the person entering the room. He was met with Benadick's confused face. 

"Benny! My main man!" Balthazar grinned at his friend and opened his arms wide. "Come in! Come in! Where is Freddie?" 

"Uh, she decided to stay over night." Ben looked around the room and walked over the the boy's phone, lowering the volume of the music. "How long have you been drinking for?" He lifted up the almost empty bottle and capped it off, looking at Balthazar who only shrugged. 

"Since you've all been gone I guess." The boy started bouncing on the balls of his feet and smiled. 

"Okay well it's time for bed now, Balthy." Ben picked up the bottle and tucked it under his arms, "I'll be right back with some water."

Balth groaned, Ben was only fun when it involved him. But now thinking about it he was starting to get tired. He pulled his sweater over his head and kicked off his pants and shoes. He changed into an old t-shirt and basketball shorts then crawled into bed. He sat up crossed legged and waited for Ben. Ben wouldn't let him down. Ben would follow what he said. And there he was. He came in with a tall glass of water and a bucket. Handing the boy with glass he put the bucket beside the bed with a quick "just in case," then sat beside Balthazar on his bed. 

Balthazar looked at Ben curiously, "drink the damn water," to which the other boy nodded and started chugging it down which left time for Ben to continue. 

"Did you know you almost finished an entire bottle rum by yourself tonight?" Ben ran a hand through his hair looking at the other boy. 

"So that's what it was." Balthazar shrugged and finished the last of his water, setting it beside him. 

"I mean I never even see you drink all that much at parties so why all of this tonight? And why didn't you invite me?" Ben waggled his eyebrows at the boy. 

"You were out with Freddie. I know you like making friends so I didn't want to be a bother." Balthazar shrugged again and leaned back onto his pillows. 

"Well why didn't you ask Pedro-?"

"Peter."

"Well why didn't you ask Peter? I'm sure he would have joined you."

The boy sighed and covered his face, "All of this was in spite of him. I just wanted to forget him for one night and you just brought it all crashing back!"

Ben knew he was stepping out onto thin ice but he couldn't really react to the situation with getting more details from the boy. "What.. what happened?"

"Fucking young love happened, Benny! Young love is the thing that fucked me with of the cacti sitting on my window sill. And then I drank your bottle of rum, -sorry about that I will buy you another but it was all I could find-, AND HERE WE ARE NOW." Balthazar sighed and ran his hands over his face and through his hair over and over while Ben took in this information. 

"Did you guys break up? Also the rum thing was fine. I'll get another at christmas from my Pop." 

Balthazar looked over at Ben with a passion in his eyes. He had bottled all this up but finally it was his time to break. "You can't break up if you were never officially dating, Ben." He got off the bed and started pacing around the room, "Sure you guys all thought we were dating! For a little while I even thought we were dating but y'know, when I would actually bring it up while we were sleeping in my, what we considered 'our' bed, and I brought up the topic, he would change the subject. No matter what he would change the goddamn subject. Then the next thing you know he has other boys over and I'm back here, fucking waiting for a goddamn miracle. Since year nine, Ben. Year nine." He walked over to the wall across from the end and started banging his head against it. "God, Benny. I was so stupid to think this was actually going to happen."

Benadick walked behind his friend and pulled him back. "Please don't beat yourself up over one of Peter's douchey moves." Ben wrapped his arms around his friend as Balthazar's tears began to drip down his face. "Come on. Come lay down." 

The boys walked back to their previous spots and sat back down. Balthazar pulled up the covers over himself and curled up into something Ben could only explain as a sniffling pile of blankets. 

Balthazar mumbled from under his cocoon, "He said he loved me, Ben." 

"Pardon, Balth?" Ben leaned down to his friend. 

"He said he fucking loved me, Ben. I fucking loved him back. Fuck!" Those last words were met with a sob. "I love him, Ben. I love him so much."

Ben ran his hand over his friend's hair. "I'm so sorry, Balthazar."

"Ben... could you just leave? You really are helping but my head hurts now... and I just want to sleep." 

Ben looked down at his friend would was a pile of drool and snot and nodded, "I'll just be in my room. You can call me and I'll come with whatever you need, Balth." The lump of blankets moved in which could have only been a nod and Ben nodded back. "Goodnight, Balthazar."

After leaving the room Ben was met with the blank stare of Peter. 

"Did you hear all of that?" Ben pointed back at the room he had just come from. Like his ukulele on good days, Balthazar's sobbing could be heard through the door. That seemed to snap Peter out of his daze. 

"Most of it, yeah." Peter pulled his arms to his sides and played with the hem of his pants. 

Ben nodded, "I think it would be in both of your best interests if you lay low for a little bit."

"Lay low? I live here too you know!" Peter exclaimed glaring at his friend. 

"Do you hear him in there? The poor thing drank a bottle of rum all in memory of you! When I got here he was blasting Mumford and Sons! I mean the music part is not much different from his daily life but still! You caused this! The least you could do is try to make things right." Ben shrugged and stuck out his arms, "Or y'know, not treat him like he was just another little boy toy fling!" Ben, frustrated walked off and slammed the door to his room leaving Peter stood in their den alone. 

He started heading back to his room when he heard coughing and choking from Balthazar's room and ran over. Opening the door he saw Balthazar over the side of his bed, puking into a bucket. Peter walked over to the small boy and ran a hand over his back. 

"You'll be fine. Just let it all out." 

"Please Peter, just fuck off! Go back to your room! I'm fine." He coughed again and when he finished emptying his stomach he looked up with red eyes. "Please, just go."

Peter nodded, stood up and left the room without another word. 

 

-

When Balthazar woke up the next morning he was met with a pounding headache and the horrible smell of vomit. He sat up and immediately had to lay back down.

"Too quick." He grimaced and closed his eyes again. 

He doesn't know how long he stayed in that spot but the smell got too much for him and he pushed off his bed and ran through the flat to their shared bathroom. Thankfully nobody was in the bathroom and he could empty the rest of his stomach bile into the toilet in peace. When he finished he flushed the toilet and laid on the bathroom floor. The cool tile felt good on his hot face. 

Before he knew it he was crying again. He wasn't sure why, maybe the horrible feeling in his stomach or the pounding headache or the fact he didn't forget anything he tried to. He sat up, leaning against the tub and rubbed his eyes. He knew he could't stay in the bathroom forever. Someone would need to use the toilet at some point. He stood up and balanced himself against the sink. Looking into the mirror he was met with messy hair and red eyes. A shower could do him well, and hey, nobody needed the bathroom at this moment. He had time. 

 

-

Balthazar walked back to his room, clothes tucked under his arm and a towel pulled around his hips. The room still smelt pretty bad but the bucket was gone. He needed to thank Ben for that later. He changed into new jeans and a jumper before looking at himself in a mirror. There was no way he was going to leave the house today so the jeans weren't necessary and so he peeled those off and tossed the jumper off as well. It was Peter's. He wouldn't give it back just yet, but he wouldn't wear it either. 

He walked out of the room in sweatpants and an old t-shirt he got from a concert and met Ben in the den. 

"Oh good morning, sleepy head!" 

Balthazar grinned and flipped him off, settling beside the boy. "Thanks for cleaning up my puke."

"That is what friends are for, Balthy." Ben grinned and punched the boy in his shoulder. "Not going out today?" He said noticing the boy's choice in clothing.

"Nah. Not today, bro." 

Ben nodded, "I'm going to meet Bea for dinner later on, don't plan on coming home," he winked and continued, "and Freddie said she's going to stay a few more nights at her friends. Do you think you'll be okay?"

"I'm not a child, Ben. I'll be okay." Balthazar gave him a glare and stood up, walking into their kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and grabbed a package of crackers hoping this would settle his stomach. "I'll be in my room!" He waved towards Ben and walked into the messy room. 

He set his food on the desk and made his bed up. He set his laptop on the bed and pulled his glass of water to the night table. Nibbling on a cracker he opened up Youtube and began to watch old, new and everything in between music videos from his favourite artists. He plugged his headphones in and laid back, continuing to eat his crackers, Before he knew it he was back asleep. 

 

-

 

"Balthazar." 

"Hmm?" The boy opened his eyes to be met with Peter's gaze. 

"Thank god! I thought you were dead!" Peter smiled and stepped back. 

Were the boys just going to forget what happened last night because it's all thats on Balthzar's mind. 

"Not dead." Balthazar smiled back and sat up, pulling his headphones from his ears. He took a sip of water and swung his legs over the side of his bed leaving room for Peter. "What's up, man?" 

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to order in for dinner? It's my night tonight but seeing as we're the only two left.." Peter trailed off and shrugged. 

Balthazar nodded, "Okay, that sounds good. You can pick the place. I'll meet you in the den in five?" 

Peter nodded and left the room without another word. 

"Will I have to eat with him?" Balthazar thought to himself, "it would be rude if I don't." He stood up and put a hand to his head. 

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" 

Balthazar walked into the den and sat at their dinner table. Peter was on the phone in the kitchen ordering food he assumed. He pulled his own phone from his pocket and starting going through his Facebook. The others seemed to be getting off well. John posted about a scholarship he had received to his dream school and Balthazar couldn't help but be happy for the younger boy. Peter sat in front of him, snapping him out of his daze. 

"Food should be here in fifteen minutes." 

Balthazar nodded and put his phone back in the pocket of his sweatpants. He tried to look anywhere but Peter's eyes and scanned the room multiple times. 

"I'm sorry, Balthazar."

"It's okay." Balthazar said still not meeting the eyes of the boy in front of him.

"It's not! Look at you! You drank an entire bottle of rum over me! Which id pretty impressive but besides the point!" Peter's voice was raised but Balthazar still did not look up. 

"What is the point then, Peter?" Balth tapped his fingers on his table.

"The point was I never thought it would get this big..." His voice lowered and by the last word he mumbled. 

"Never get this big? You mean you never thought you would mean this much to me?" Balthazar was shocked and finally looked up. "You never thought I would like you this much? You just thought I was someone to experiment with? A little lab rat?"

"No not that! Just that, I never thought you would love someone like me."

"You know I've loved you since year nine. Even months before that. I loved you long before we were ever a thing but then you don't expect us to be a 'big thing'?" 

Peter opened his mouth to speak when the doorbell rang. He walked to the door and collected the food. When he walked back to the table, Balthazar took his food and laid money down on the table. 

"I think I'd rather eat in my room tonight. Thank you though, Peter." He nodded towards the boy and walked into his room, closing the door rather hard on his way in. 

All Peter could do was sigh, sit and eat his own food.

 

-

 

A soft knock was at Balthazar's door a few hours later.

"Come in!" He shouted from his desk. An empty food carton sat beside new sheet music. After storming to his room he scarfed down his food and started a new song. It was utter shit if you ask him but he'd fix it up. 

Peter sat on his bed as Balthazar continued to scribble on the sheets. 

"Dinner was really good, thank you." Balthazar looked up towards Peter. 

"Uh, yeah. No problem." Peter played with his fingers and Balthazar turned his chair around. Peter patted the bed beside him and so the boy moved over there. 

"I thought this over while eating and I just really wanted to say how fucking sorry I am and how much of a prick I have been to you and how much I really do care for you," Peter looked at Balthazar who was staring back at him, "and I just wanted to say that it was so very stupid of me to take advantage of you like that. I really really like you Balthazar but when you returned the feelings I got scared." 

Balthazar nodded and clasped his hands together in his lap. "I get that. I'm sorry for being moody." 

"You don't need to be sorry, Balth. I understand why you're upset."

"Okay well, I forgive you Peter." Balthazar smiled at the boy. The smile wasn't 100% genuine but he didn't like seeing Peter stressed out like that. 

Then it happened. Peter's lips were on Balthazar's in a mad frenzy. Everything in Balthazar's body was telling him that this was a horrible idea but there was no way he was going to stop. He pushed Peter back onto the bed and straddled the other boy's hips. Peter pulled Balthazar's shirt off and Balthazar did the same. Peter flipped them around so he was on top of Balthazar's hips and then tried to kiss all of the open skin he missed so. 

Peter's head was in the crane of Balthazar's neck when he shook his head. 

"Please stop, Peter." 

Peter sat up and moved to the boy's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just... I just don't think this is the best thing for us. I think this is just going to make the situation worse." 

Peter nodded and sat up but Balthazar shook his head. 

"Please don't leave me alone again tonight."

"But won't this just add to the problem?" Peter looked confused as Balthazar shook his head. 

"I don't think I can stand another night in this bed alone. This room kind of creeps me out. One of you guys was going to end up in here sometime." Balthazar pulled up the covers and slid under. "Please, Peter." 

Peter nodded and pulled his jeans off just like he used to. He slid under the covers next to the boy. 

In minutes Balthazar was asleep and Peter was lain awake looking at him. Sleeping Balthazar pressed himself close to Peter and all the other boy could do was hold him close and let the heat between their bare chests pull him into a deep sleep. 

-

Hours later Peter was awoken by a noise. 

The noise was Balthazar talking. 

"What did you say, Balth?" He looked at the boy who was still sound asleep as he mumbled again. 

"I love you, Peter." 

Peter nodded and kissed the forehead of the boy held close. "I love you, Balthazar."


End file.
